To the Ends of the Universe
by Edger230
Summary: Everything is finally looking awesome in the gang's lives, but through it all, one question still haunts the back of Lucy's mind. WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SECOND MOVIE! For MajesticGull.


**So yeah, I've been gone for eons…**

**I still read others' fanfictions all the time, but since I'm now focusing more on making my writing into a future career, it's rare that I can write for fanfiction anymore. It will always have a special place in my heart though, as it was where I truly discovered my passion. So, I'll probably still be around, just not nearly as often as I used to be.**

**I had to make an exception for this occasion though! **_**The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part**_** was finally released! I loved it of course (and I TOTALLY called that Rex was Emmet from the future!), but one question still stuck in my head after seeing it. I had to write a story around it, and I was happy I got do dive back into the world of **_**The Lego Movie**_**, (as well as Emcy, which I kind of went all out with. Not sorry).**

**After debating with myself for a long time, I finally decided to make this a humanized story, though honestly it doesn't make that much of a difference. Just letting you guys know.**

**One last thing: this story is dedicated to MajesticGull. Both I and Scorpio miss you ;)**

**Without further ado, here we go! **

Lucy walked into the house she shared with Unikitty and her boyfriend, Emmet. She was amazed at how smoothly everything was going in both her and the other citizens' lives these days. Over just a few weeks after the whole Our-Mom-Ageddon craze, everyone from Apocalypse-burg and the Systar System were adjusting to each other's company rather well and it was almost like they had been friends for years as opposed to group that had been fighting each other for half a decade. They all worked together to create what they hoped could be a utopia for themselves and generations to come and, for once, things seemed to be going in the right direction.

The female Master Builder flopped backwards onto the bed she and Emmet shared, happy to have a moment to relax and reflect. At the moment, she had the house to herself. Unikitty was off having a spa day with Balthazar and the other teen vampires and Emmet had gone for his usual stroll. He'd probably be back anytime, more than likely with more coffee. She picked up the pillow that she suddenly noticed was lying next to her head; the special _E & L 4-Eva _pillow Emmet had cross stitched when he built their house. She had forgotten she had put it in their bedroom when she had put Planty and the "Everything is Awesome" album on the double decker porch swing. She smiled and hugged it to her chest. Oh, her precious Emmet.

Though their usual gang of six friends still stuck together (and had grown since their most recent adventure), each of them seemed to have developed a strong bond with their own particular new comer. Batman- for example- had ended up marrying Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi so as to unite both previously divided worlds. The fact that the two had actually formed some sort of possibly romantic bond with each other (honestly, nobody was quite sure what their relationship was) had been a surprise to Lucy, especially considering how much Batman had been against the idea of commitment in the past. However, when push comes to shove, she was happy for them- though she had immediately shut down the idea of calling her ex "King Batman" as he had insisted.

Benny and Sweet Mayhem had become- what they called- "Intergalactic Besties" due to their mutual love of outer space and spaceships. They often traded helmets to pull pranks on the others and had frequent spaceship races. Lucy was amazed that Sweet Mayhem was able to keep up with Benny's perpetual energy.

Unikitty and several inhabitants of the previously named Systar System had become fast friends. When Unikitty had told them about her previous home Cloud Cuckoo Land, they had been amazed and all had set to work recreating it. It was still in the development stages, but they worked on it constantly, though they never forgot to occasionally stop working and party. Lucy chuckled as she remembered the one time she had agreed to join them and had returned home covered head to toe in glitter, making Emmet crack up. She was still finding glitter laced throughout her hair to this day.

MetalBeard, still being the loudmouth he usually was, often told tales of his time sailing the seas to anyone who bothered to listen (and even those who didn't). Over a small amount of time, several individuals from the Systar System grew excited about the idea and Metalbeard had more or less become a tour guide of the ocean. It was rare he had a day off from such, but he couldn't have cared less. Rumor had it he and some others were forming a new pirate crew- though he made a sailor's promise he would never leave behind the crew he had already been a part of for years.

Finally, there was Lucy herself. Though she had made some new friends, she still spent most of her time with Emmet. Despite the fact that they had been together almost five years, with the constant threat of alien invasions in the past, they rarely got to do the things normal couples did together such as going on dates. A small part of her had wondered if it was even necessary as they already knew basically everything about each other, but of course she was proven wrong as the two somehow continued to grow closer.

Lucy laughed once again as she remembered the moment he had learned that she was the original artist of "Everything is Awesome." After looking completely mind blown for almost a solid ten minutes (seriously, she counted) he had spent the rest of the day playing the album she had given him, gushing over it all the while. She had let him be. He was too adorable to say no.

Unikitty later joked with Lucy that she had almost expected Emmet to propose to her right then and there once he learned the truth. Lucy had laughed at the time, but later- and even now- couldn't help but let mind ponder the subject of marrying her special best friend. Hey, she already knew he was the one for her; why not dream about the future?

The future.

Her and Emmet's future.

Emmet's future…

Rex…

And just like that, her jovial mood was gone.

Every time she was reminded of what could've become of Emmet- her sweet, innocent Emmet- she felt as though dark clouds had rolled into her mind. Despite everything Rex had tried to do to both the world and her boyfriend, she still couldn't help but feel bad for him. Emmet had already suffered enough rejection in his life before he had become the hero he was now, but years of thinking the closest thing you had to a family had abandoned you while you were forced to watch it happen? That would destroy anyone.

This led her to a much darker question; _had _they abandoned him? Had _she_?

Whether the wedding between Batman and the queen had been literally crashed or not, she probably would've eventually discovered that the Systar System residents weren't evil. Why wouldn't Lucy return for Emmet then? Why wouldn't she try to find him after learning he was missing? She couldn't picture her life without her boyfriend, and just trying to do so crushed her heart. Emmet had brought so much light and joy to her life, even in the darkest of times. Had she really betrayed him like that, even if- in a weird way- it technically wasn't her doing it?

Her heart began to sink in her chest. She had come for Emmet in her own existence? Why not Rex's?

"You ok, Luce?"

Lucy jumped as she came face to face with her lover. Had she really not noticed Emmet come in? She needed to stop getting so lost in thought all the time.

"Oh, did I interrupt you brooding again?" Emmet asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

Even with her heavy heart, she couldn't help but laugh as she sat up and took the coffee she then realized he was holding out for her. "No, I was just thinking."

Emmet sat down next to her, his signature sweet smile returning to his face and his eyes regaining the sparkle she loved so much. "What about?"

For a moment, she thought about just telling him "nothing," so as not to spoil his usual happiness. She hadn't realized how much she truly adored the real Emmet until he had tried to become like Rex. She would do anything to make sure he stayed by her side. However, she couldn't help but remember the last time she had kept a secret from him. Her resurfaced heart drowned once again.

She sighed, placed her untouched coffee on the bedside table, and curled into Emmet's side. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, and she had to resist the urge to kiss him senseless. "Why didn't I go back for Rex?"

She didn't look at Emmet's face, as her head was buried in his chest, but she could feel the confusion radiating from him. "What?"

"I mean in _his _timeline. When he was still you. Why didn't I try to look for you? Did I seriously just abandon you?" Her last question left her choked up as tears appeared in her eyes.

Emmet didn't say anything as he absentmindedly tightened his grip on his girlfriend. He honestly hadn't thought much about what had happened to Rex. He had been so happy with how perfectly his life was going recently that the idea of how easily he could've gone down a much darker path hadn't even crossed his mind. As he watched tears start to run down Lucy's cheeks (which he gently wiped away) he couldn't truly believe that Lucy would abandon him, no matter what Rex had believed. Even if all of their friends had completely tossed him aside- which he also couldn't see happening- seeing how much this truly hurt his lover made him second guess everything the other version of himself had believed.

"Maybe you did."

Lucy finally looked him in eye, drying the last of her falling tears. "What?"

He ran his fingers through her now blue and pink hair. "Maybe you did look for me."

Lucy stayed silent- apparently, he'd passed his confusion to her- so he continued to talk.

"I mean, you came back for me in our timeline, so I don't think you would've just forgotten. Maybe you did try to find me, but you couldn't. And maybe when you couldn't you assumed the worst..."

The words "assumed the worst" practically punched Lucy in the heart. Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, she burst into tears, clutching Emmet tightly as if he'd be taken away from her if she didn't.

Emmet buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Lucy shook her head, her face still buried in her lover's shirt. "It's not your fault."

The two stayed where they were for an unknown amount of time, drawing comfort from each other. Lucy continued to sob, and tears began to roll down Emmet's cheeks as well. His heart broke every time hers did. He truly felt as though she was his other half and he hated seeing her sad.

Noticing her boyfriend's tears, Lucy dried them the way he had for her. "I would search to the ends of the universe for you, Ems. You know that, right?"

Emmet nodded, letting his signature smile return. "I still think you did."

Lucy couldn't help but smile back as she finally gave in to her urge to kiss him senseless. She accidently knocked him backwards onto the bed, but Emmet couldn't have cared less as he joyfully returned the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed. He thread his fingers into her hair, hoping he could pour out his true love for her. He wanted to show her that no matter what, she would always be the love of his life. But longer the two remained connected, the more he realized she was trying to do the same for him. He let out a moan, completely forgetting about the world around him.

Lucy felt like she was flying. How did Emmet managed to bring out these feelings in her? Honestly, she was pretty sure even he didn't know the answer, but she didn't care as she let her hands travel under his shirt to feel his chest. Sometimes she forgot how well built he was. She felt his hands leave her hair and explore her hips. Part of her knew they might be going too far, but a much larger part of her couldn't care less.

The two suddenly froze when they heard a knock at the door. "Wyldstyle, you in there?" Unikitty asked through the door that both lovers were relieved was closed.

Lucy looked down at Emmet and suddenly realized the situation they were nearly caught in. She jumped up. "Hide!" she whispered.

Emmet was about to question her, when he noticed his shirt was halfway off. He quickly dove behind the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy answered the door to an- as always- smiling Unikitty. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Lucy really hoped she wasn't blushing. "Just… taking a nap."

Unikitty shrugged. "Oh, ok. Well, the gang wanted me to tell you that Queen Wa Nabi is inviting us all to dinner tonight at her castle. You want to come?"

Lucy smiled, glad the gang was getting together again despite the fact that she and Emmet had been interrupted. "Yeah, that sounds fun!"

"Yay!" Unikitty cheered, a few random sparkles coming out her horn. "It'll be just like old times!"

Before Lucy could reply, Unikitty's smile suddenly turned mischievous. "Hey Emmet! You want to come too?" Lucy's heart stopped. The room was dead silent for a few moments.

"I'll be there…" Emmet finally said.

Unikitty laughed. "Sounds good!" She turned back to Lucy, who was looking at her with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, come on, Wyldstyle; I wasn't born yesterday. Also your hair's a mess."

Unikitty then walked off as Lucy's hands flew up to her frazzled hair. Her face turned completely red. She suddenly realized Emmet was cracking up. She turned back to him as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me my hair was a mess?!" Lucy demanded as she grabbed a hair brush from her night stand, trying to straighten out her messy blue and pink locks.

Despite how hard he was laughing, Emmet manage to choke out some words. "Your hair's a mess."

The _E & L 4-Eva _was used to smack him across the face.

"You're lucky I'm crazy about you," Lucy said with a smile.

Emmet smiled back, finally straightening out his shirt. When he was finished he gave her a gentle kiss, which she couldn't help but return. "I know."

**So was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know by leaving a review!**

**Edger230 out!**


End file.
